


John Wick and Dog à la Ben Wicks

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Ben Wicks, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Ben Wicks - Freeform, Blood, British, Canada, Comedy, Comics, Dogs, Fanart, Gen, Tributes, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: John Wick and his dog done in the style of late, great British/Canadian cartoonist Ben Wicks because he's unfortunately not here to do it. Thanks Ben for letting me borrow your style!
Relationships: John Wick & John Wick's Unnamed Dog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	John Wick and Dog à la Ben Wicks

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people here will probably get this, but growing up in the Eighties in Ontario, Canada, Ben Wicks' art and cartoons/comic strips were a staple of being alive and Canadian. I can't remember any particular strip but I remember my mom liking him and, I think, we had the "Quick Pics with Ben Wicks" game. 
> 
> Mr. Wicks always admitted he wasn't that great of an artist but the guy had talent and a wry eye for social commentary and satire. I couldn't capture that aspect and had a hard time capturing his style too. So what we get is Mr. Wick standing in an enormous puddle of blood.
> 
> And before anyone complains that John isn't as attractive as he should be, Ben Wicks didn't really draw movie star attractive. That wasn't really his thing. So I couldn't make John look good. But he's cute here too in his own Wicks way, I think.
> 
> I'm hoping you would get this, Keanu Reeves, being part Canadian and all.


End file.
